Mark Coffey
Mark Coffey '''(born 1990) is a Scottish professional wrestler. He is one-half of the tag team known as The Coffey Brothers with Joe Coffey. He is currently working in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s NXT UK brand. In NXT UK, Coffey is currently one-half of the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Champions with Wolfgang in their first title reign. Professional wrestling career Early career Coffey debuted as early as 28 August 2018 in Scottish Wrestling Alliance (SWA) where he wrestled under the ring name Mark Anthony alongside Eric Canyon in a tag team match lost to Lewis Girvan and Mark's future tag team partner Joe Coffey. Since 2010, Coffey went on to wrestle in Scotland throughout numerous independent UK promotions including Source Wrestling School, Union Of European Wrestling Alliances, Premier British Wrestling, British Championship Wrestling, World Wide Wrestling League, Tidal Championship Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Elite and Insane Championship Wrestling among others. Insane Championship Wrestling (2012-present) Debuting as Mark Anthony Coffey on 21 January 2012, his first match was at ICW 1st Annual Square Go!, in a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the ICW World Heavyweight Championship. Since his debut, Coffey went on to build a successful career in ICW, winning championships including the ICW Zero-G Championship three times, and the ICW Tag Team Championship four times, with Jackie Polo as team Polo Promotions. Coffey's third and current reign as ICW Zero-G Champion began on 29 April 2018 at ICW BarraMania 4, where he won a Gauntlet match in which he defeated Aaron Echo, Andy Wild, DCT, Jordan Devlin and Rampage Brown. On 20 May at ICW Ready Player Wan, Coffey successfully defended the title against Matt Cross. Four months later on 23 September at ICW Bravehearto, Coffey defeated Aaron Echo to retain the title. Pro Wrestling Elite (2015-present) Coffey made his Pro Wrestling Elite (PWE) debut on 7 March 2015 at PWE Elite Rumble II, where wrestled in the 15-Man Elite Royal Rumble number one contendership match for the PWE Heavyweight Championship. On 9 May, both Mark and Joe Coffey, competing as The Coffey Brothers, challenged for the ROH World Tag Team Championship held by The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian), but did not succeed in winning the titles. Returning on 12 March 2016, Coffey wrestled at PWE Elite Rumble III in another 15-man rumble match to decide the number one contender for the PWE World Heavyweight title. On 23 July, Mark and Joe Coffey faced each other in a Best Two Out of Three Falls match at PWE Five Year Anniversary, resulting in Mark defeating his tag team partner. On 24 September at PWE May The Force Be With You, Coffey with Jackie Polo as team Polo Promotions challenged for the PWE Tag Team Championship held by the reigning champions The New Age Kliq (BT Gunn & Chris Renfrew). Although unsuccessful in their tag title match, Polo Promotions returned on 17 December at PWE Higher Power where they won a number one contendership match after defeating team Fight Club (Kid Fite & Liam Thomson). On 22 July 2017 at the PWE 6th Anniversary event, Polo Promotions won a three-way tag match, defeating teams The New Age Kliq and the defending champions The UK Hooligans (Roy Knight & Zak Knight) to become the new tag team champions. Team Polo Promotions held the titles until 5 May 2018, losing to team The Kinky Party (Jack Jester & Sha Samuels). World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2018-present) NXT (2018) Both Joe and Mark Coffey debuted on 10 June 2018 during the third house show of NXT At Download as The Coffey Brothers. On that night, they defeated the American NXT tag team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). During the 28 July NXT UK Tapings, Coffey lost his first NXT singles match against Flash Morgan Webster. During the following night's NXT UK Tapings The Coffey Brothers teamed with Wolfgang in defeating Ashton Smith, Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews. The Coffey Brothers debuted in NXT in America, during the 10 August house show held in Citrus Springs, Florida, where they teamed with American NXT wrestler Lars Sullivan in a six-man tag match lost to team Heavy Machinery & Johnny Gargano. During the following house show, The Coffey Brothers defeated NXT rookies Boa & Mars Wang. During the 25 August NXT UK Tapings held and recorded in Birmingham, England, Coffey teamed with Wolfgang in a tag match lost to British Strong Style (Pete Dunne & Tyler Bate). Two months later, Coffey returned during the 14 October NXT UK Tapings in Plymouth, England, where he teamed with Wolfgang in defeated Ashton Smith & Ligero in a tag match. He later teamed with Joe Coffey and Wolfgang in a six-man tag match lost to Tyler Bate, Trent Seven & Travis Banks. Wrestling facts * '''Finishing move ** Crowning Glory (Sliding forearm smash to a seated opponent) * Signature moves **Brainbuster **Enzuigiri **Half nelson suplex * Teams ** Polo Promotions with Jackie Polo ** The Coffey Brothers with Joe Coffey * Stables ** New Age Wrestling Future ** SaveProWrestling ** Gallus Championships and accomplishments * Insane Championship Wrestling ** ICW Zero-G Championship (3 times) ** ICW Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Jackie Polo *'NXT UK' **WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Wolfgang * Pro Wrestling Elite ** PWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jackie Polo * Scottish Wrestling Alliance ** Scottish Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** SWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Joe Coffey (1) & Jackie Polo (2) * Target Wrestling ** Target Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jackie Polo * World Wide Wrestling League ** W3L Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Joe Coffey External links * Profile * Profile Category:1990 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Champions